(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an earthquake-proof beverage bottle support and storage structure for bottled water holders and dispensers, and, more particularly, to an earthquake-proof support structure incorporating means for removably securing such structure to a separate structure for further support.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Bottled water holders and dispensers used in households and in commercial or office environments are typically tall structures with relatively small foot-prints. Such structures have a high center-of-gravity and, because of this high center-of-gravity, are prone to being tipped over with relatively little side-loading, such as are manifested during the application of horizontally directed forces. During an earthquake or other disaster, such lateral forces can easily reach magnitudes which will cause the unfastened bottled water holder and dispenser to be moved to the point of tipping over. Should this occur, several gallons of water or liquid beverage will flood the floor therebeneath. Or, worse yet, a small child might grab the bottled water holder and dispenser, with a sufficient side-load, cause it to tip over and possibly injuring the child. Depending on the nature of the material forming the floor, flooding the floor can readily and easily cause serious damage to the flooring. Such a quantity of water is definitely not welcome on a wooden floor which tends to be water absorbent which results in warping of the wooden floor. Should the floor be covered with carpeting laid over carpet padding material, such a jute or rebonded pieces of rubber foam material, dumping several gallons of water on it will result in significant damage, due to leeching out of the sizing in the carpeting causing the carpeting to become loose and bunch up. Such carpet bunching produces a rippling effect over the surface of the carpet which acts to engage, or catch, a person""s shoes causing the person to trip, and sometimes, fall to the floor. Besides creating traps for the unwary, such flooding augments the rapid production of mildew, creating undesirable smells and destroying the carpeting. Unsightly water stains on the carpeting material are another unwanted product of such water flooding. Water damage to the carpet padding, which is typically formed of foam rubber material, results in the destruction of the carpet padding.
Further, water on a plain floor without carpeting, creates a serious hazard for persons who must walk over the floor because the presence of the water covering a bare floor creates an extremely low coefficient of friction as between the floor and the shoe or foot of the person walking therein over.
No similar device known to the Applicant herein incorporates the unique combination of features and characteristics embodied in the unique earthquake-proof support structure for a bottled water holder and dispenser as taught and disclosed in the Application for Letters Patent herein.
The following prior art patents were discovered as a result of a patent search requested by the inventor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,944 (Sanderson) relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus 4 for use in combination with rigid or semi-rigid inverted liquid containers 2. This apparatus comprises a base portion 6 which provides a stable platform for the combination. The base portion 6 contains a fluid seal coupling 14 for effectuating a fluid sealing connection with the neck of the open liquid container 2 and provides an opening into which the liquid is discharged. A spigot 26 incorporating a valve 28 is in communication with the base portion 6. A stabilizing arm 30 extending from the base portion 6 contacts the bottom of the inverted liquid container 2, and, in conjunction with the coupling 14, secures the liquid container to the liquid dispensing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,188 (Troncone) discloses a mixing pail jig comprises a ring 10 with a U-shaped foot 12 which supports the jig on a floor (substrate 14). A pair of diametrically-opposed feet 20 are secured to the ring 10 for supporting the pail 16 when the pail 16 is inserted into the jig. The jig can be easily moved by a workman to any desired location, and is employed to securely hold a conventional bucket or pail 16 in such a manner that inhibits relative rotation between the jig and the pail 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,573 (Horvath) relates to a water heater safety fastener which includes a collar adapted to securely fasten a vertically disposed holding tank in the form of a water heat 11 to the wall 7 of the structure surrounding the tank 11. The two-piece collar is formed of a non-flexible, rigid supporting strap 3 which is attached to the surrounding wall 7 by a pair of rigid supporting legs 2 and a flexible supporting strap or outer collar 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,133 (Peterson, et al.) describes a new and unique water heater support system 10 and related methods which protects the water heater 12 from sustaining earthquake damage. The horizontally-directed segment or member or foot bar 42 of the main support frame 32 of a support bracket 30 is secured to the floor 28 by two fastener assemblies 44. The vertical arm portion 46 of the main support frame 32 is disposed adjacent to the vertically-disposed cylindrical exterior 18 of the water heater 12. A secondary or side-support frame 34 is joined to one another at connection site 36 and is used in combination with the main support frame 32. The lower end of the side support brace 34 is secured via bearing or foot plate 38 to the floor 28. The main support frame 32 is connected to the water heater 12 via a vertical component or member 46 by use of two tight steel bands, top band 48 and lower or bottom band 50. The resulting structure prevents the water heater tank from tipping over during an earthquake.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,156 (Matsumura, et al.) relates to an earthquake-proof leg support structure 10 of electronic apparatus. The invention disclosed by Matsumura, et al. describes an earthquake-proof leg support structure 10 of an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, placed on a floor, in which a plurality of legs 12 extend downwardly from an outer case of such electronic apparatus extending from the outer case of an electronic apparatus. As the electronic apparatus is laterally moved by the jolt of an earthquake, the end of the supporting leg 12 moves laterally within a leg support seat 20. Since such lateral movement of the legs 12 is permitted, the likelihood of tip over of the electronic apparatus is minimized. Should the earthquake produce forces causing such lateral movement to move the leg(s) up to the peripheral flange 24 of the leg support seat 20, the leg(s) will cause the leg support seat 20 to move relative to the floor 4 so that the electronic apparatus is prevented from falling over, which might occur when the horizontally moving electronic apparatus is suddenly stopped at the leg 12 thereof.
The present invention provides a much desired solution to a long-felt needs for a sturdy and stable earthquake-proof system for supporting a water bottle holder and dispenser combination, which is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cwater coolerxe2x80x9d.
Fundamentally, the present invention disclosed and described herein is an earthquake-proof support structure for securing a bottled beverage container holder and dispenser above a floor, including a shelf for supporting a bottled beverage container holder and dispenser, at least three legs secured to the shelf extending above and below the shelf for supporting the shelf above a floor, and straps with interlocking buckles for securing the beverage bottle to the support structure to restrict horizontal movement between the shelf and the beverage bottle, and fasteners for securing a leg to a building wall or to another support structure. The three legs are secured peripherally about the shelf to provide maximum stability for the support structure for the bottled beverage container holder and dispenser. The straps are secured by fasteners, or straps, to a wall or another structure for support to restrict movement of the support system both horizontally and vertically to prevent tip-over of the structure and spillage of the beverage during an earthquake. Additional shelves can be added to the support structure as desired for storing additional bottles filled with a beverage for later use or for storage of empty bottles for later pickup and replacement by the bottled water or beverage delivery route driver.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means for securing a beverage container holder and dispenser to a wall or other support structure in order to restrict movement of the support system both horizontally and vertically.
Another primary and important object of the present invention is to prevent tip-over of the structure and spillage of the beverage during an earthquake.
A yet still further and primary object of the instant invention is to provide an earthquake-proof, liquid-dispensing mechanism with a liquid-holding container support mechanism which is simple to manufacture and pleasing to the eye.
A further object of the present invention resides in the combination of supporting legs disposed beneath a supporting platform upon which the bottled beverage container and dispenser rests and extending above such supporting platform to effectively form a cage about the bottled beverage container and dispenser to restrict the horizontal movement thereof.
Another important and primary object of the instant invention is to provide an earthquake-proof support system for vertically-arranged bottled water dispensing systems which are flexibly adaptable for removable securement to other support structures such as building walls, desks, and the like.
One important and primary object of the invention herein is to provide an earthquake-proof support system for water bottle support structures which permit stacking of the water bottles in the water bottle storage and water dispensing system.
Another primary and significant feature of the present invention is to provide for a system which is child safe, in that, it will not tip over if assaulted by a small child.
A major and primary object of the instant invention is to provide such an earthquake-proof structure of the character disclosed and described herein which occupies a minimum amount of floor space.
One very important and significant feature of the invention is that it securely holds the beverage or water bottles.
A yet still further primary and important object and feature of the invention described and disclosed herein is that the water reservoir and dispenser is restricted with respect to horizontal movement relative to the earthquake-proof support system for vertically-arranged bottled water dispensing systems.
These, together with the various ancillary objects and features of the invention which will become apparent as the following description proceeds, are attained by this earthquake-proof support system for a bottled beverage container and dispenser, the preferred embodiments thereof being shown in the accompanying drawings, by way of example only, wherein there is shown and described a preferred form of the present invention: